


where the storm takes you

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU with magical powers, Kissing, M/M, Pirate AU, Sort of Violence, nothing is explicit but it is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A storm crashes his ship on a foreign shore. Setting out to find a way to repair it, he meets Takumi instead. They don't like each other, but when you fight each other or fight Iago together, the choice is simple.





	where the storm takes you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late and this was super hard because I wanted to write so much more and had to find a balance between too little and too much. But I hope you like it.

Thanks to the storm last night, his ship was unable to make the journey home. Leo frowned, as if glaring at the wood would magically put it back together. But there was no way, they needed to stay on this – possibly hostile – island and fix everything before they could even think about sailing home. Or maybe his sister would pick him up, he was sure Camilla would love to spend time with him. Not that he didn’t love her, but he enjoyed the freedom of having his own ship. 

“There’s a town nearby, milord.” 

Leo closed his eyes. Maybe, in a way, he was a prince. But that didn’t mean Niles had to address him as such. Still, he nodded. They might find what they needed and head off to hopefully never visit this island again. “Stay with the ship,” he ordered Niles and Odin, his closest and maybe only allies among the crew. “Make sure nobody tries to steal anything.”

“With pleasure.” Niles bowed, an unsettling grin on his face. Leo didn’t trust some of the crewmember to stay still and not try mutiny, but he trusted Niles to silence them with ease. “At what time are we to come looking for you?”

“Tomorrow?” He sighed, looking at the steep hills that divided the beach from the town. “Yeah, I will need some time.”

“As you say.” Niles bowed again, wandering off to scare some of the younger recruits. Or to remind the older ones of their place. Leo really didn’t want to know. Instead, he grabbed small bag with some belongings and headed off towards the hills. 

The town was farther than anticipated. It was a bright day, too warm and sunny compared to the storm that had washed them up on this shore. On one hilltop, he could see all there was to this island. A small town with a small fortress and a watchtower, these hills, some woods and beaches. Not much, but they were lucky the storm had taken them to a secluded bay and not the town. 

“Stop.” There was a cold voice and Leo sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. He had barely reached town, why was he being stopped? What could possibly be worth protecting when they didn’t even have walls? “Who are you?”

“Why do you care?” He turned around, slightly raising his hands and taking a look at the stranger. He was carrying a bow but it looked fancier than the one Niles preferred. Long hair was put together in a ponytail and despite the heat, the guy wore furs. What the hell was wrong with this place?

“You came from the hills.” An arrow was aimed at his head but Leo trusted his skills to avoid it. He had trained with Niles often enough. “Nothing good ever comes from there.”

“I got lost.”

“Yeah, you look stupid enough for that.”

“Excuse me?” Leo reached for his sword but he also noticed the other hostile figures lurking around. He was outnumbered and he didn’t like that.

“You also look like Nohrian Scum, so why should I believe anything you say?”

“Oh great.” He sighed, spotting something on the horizon – out on the sea, too far to say for sure – but couldn’t focus on that. There was still an obnoxious local in his face. “That stupid storm made me wash up in Hoshidan territory and I’m greeted by someone who has achieved so little that he has to threaten strangers to feel better.”

“How dare you …” The stranger got closer, angry and ready for a fight but one of his bodyguards interrupted him. 

“Milord, we have spotted a ship.”

Leo closed his eyes. Judging by their tones, it wasn’t a friendly ship. And judging by his first impression, they were all in trouble. Great. That meant that if he wanted to survive, he needed to work with a pathetic Hoshidan prince – at least he assumed this guy was a prince. He was governing this island and people called him their lord, so he probably was one the younger kids.

“What are you planning?” The arrow’s head was almost touching him and Leo pushed it away. He was tired of being seen as the aggressor when he had actually intended to _buy_ what he needed to repair his ship. 

“If you stopped seeing me as the threat, you might have a chance to find out how to defeat that bastard,” he said, pointing to the sea. Now that he turned, he saw the flag. Sure, he was a pirate and so were his siblings but none of them were as bad as Iago and he was pretty sure the guy wanted to see them all dead. 

“Do you really expect me to believe that you aren’t here as a distraction?”

“Why the hell would I crash my ship and walk into town all on my own if I had this planned? Who is being stupid now?”

“You …”

“Shut up!” That was the girl who had spoken before, telling them about the ship. “I’m sorry. But we really need to do something.”

Leo nodded. “I get it, you hate me. I hate you, too, if that helps. But I don’t think there’s anyone I hate more than Iago because he is terrible, so let’s make a deal.” He crossed his arms. “I help you beat him and safe your miserable island. Then you help me fix my ship and I leave and stay away.”

“Fine.” The guy growled, but he did put away his arrow, keeping hold of the bow. “But if you ever come back …”

“Yeah, we can try to kill each other. Would be fun. I’m Leo, by the way.”

“Takumi.”

~

Keeping to hate each other got harder by the hour. Iago did not bomb the island, luckily, but his forces swept into town, too many of them to make this an easy fight. Somehow, Leo had ended up too close to Takumi, fighting with a sword and a bit of magic while the local prince was firing arrows and an impressive speed. That couldn’t be a regular bow. 

“I should’ve known you would betray your kingdom.” Iago was on his knees, wounded but still dangerous. Leo was sure that his entire was made of pain and he would complain about that later. For now, he had to deal with the man that had been bothering him and his siblings for too long. 

“Funny you would say that. Aren’t you the one who keeps suggesting all those dangerous missions because you want the heirs out of the way?” 

There was hatred in Iago’s eye as he tried to hit them with magic but Leo easily deflected that. Before the battle, they had managed to send word to his crew, so both Niles and Takumi were aiming their arrows at Iago’s head. “You bastard …”

“Yeah, I know. Tell me something new. Or not, because I really don’t want to hear anything else from you.”

Iago opened his mouth but Leo unleashed his own magic, striking at the same time as Niles and Takumi. Even for a powerful mage, this kind of attack was too much. Silence fell, only interrupted by seagulls and the distant chatter of the town’s people. 

“Well then.” Niles grinned. “Glad he is done. Now, I’m going to let you say good bye.” He bowed and Leo was tempted to hit him. Before he could do that, though, Niles was already wandering off.

“It’s a wonder you survived for so long when you can’t even control your own crew.”

Leo rolled his eyes. So they were back to fighting. “It’s a wonder you have followers when you’re always so stiff.”

The next moment, he was pressed against a wall with Takumi kissing him. Leo pulled him closer. He wasn’t sure if he had wanted to achieve this, but he certainly didn’t mind. “Come by another time and I’ll show you how stiff I really am.”

“And I thought you didn’t want any more Nohrian Scum on your island.” He grinned, tempted to kiss Takumi again. Maybe another time. This was a terrible island, but the company wasn’t all bad.

“I might make an exception. Don’t make me change my mind.”

He chuckled. “Well, I’m curious to see what you can offer me. You’d better be prepared.” He leaned forward, pressing another kiss his lips before disappearing back to his ship.


End file.
